


Our secret moments

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tina Chen Best Girl, gavin Reed is a Libra, i guess, idk dudes just fucken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: In this episode of "is this reed900 or just author projecting onto gavin"uhhhh sorta songfic for "dress" by taylor swift???idk i'm just soft for this android and his human





	Our secret moments

 

Gavin didn’t have a best friend, at least that’s what he thought until Tina asked him to be in her wedding. She was finally tying the knot and she wanted him to be her Man? Of honor? Becauses who needs gender normative bridal parties, it’s 2038. So there he was, in a rented 3 piece suit, holding his best friend’s bridal bouquet. His not-so-secret android boyfriend was looking only at him from the second row next to Connor and Hank. Nines looked incredible in a pinstriped suit that hugged his muscular form. Gavin gave him a wink as Tina kissed her partner, now her spouse. They hadn’t told people that they were dating, but everyone knew anyway. It felt secret, but they didn’t hide it. Nines kissed his hand instead of a simple handshake during the exit party.

 

**To: Gavin**

**From: RK900**

**You look nice in that awful polyester suit**

 

**To: RoboCop**

**From: Gavin Reed**

**Thanks babe. You look nice too.**

 

**To: Gavin**

**From: RK900**

**Good. Because you know, I only bought this so you could take it off.**

 

Nines watched as a tipsy Gavin’s face flushed up at the bridal party’s head table. He winked when Gavin glared at him. He watched the detective squirm in his suit and loosen his tie. Finally, it was time to watch the first dance and Gavin was released from his seat by Tina’s side. He felt the sweaty human hand in his, and smiled as he felt Gavin’s racing pulse.

 

“Hello dearest”

 

“You phcker.” Gavin mumbled, he was a bit drunk, and nuzzling Nines’ shoulder “You look so good”

 

“Behave Gavin. Dance with me after their first dance?”

 

“Of course?”

 

Well any secret of their relationship had gone out the door as they danced for 3 going on 4 songs. Gavin felt his boyfriends strong metallic arms around him as they swayed and dipped in time to the music. The twinkling lights, the slight buzz from both alcohol and his lover being so close, the sweet smell of the bridal flowers, all led him to feeling like a painful cliche. The song ended and Nines pulled him up and kissed him, ignoring the catcalls from those dancing around them.

 

“Not to cut this short. But didn’t you say I could take this off?” Gavin plucked at the suit and gave the android a wink. Now it was his turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sleepy and kinda drunk please be nice to me i am sensitive


End file.
